Transcripts/A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2
:on My Little Pony :Twilight Sparkle: "Princess Celestia cordially invites you to the wedding of Princess Mi Amore Cadenza and..." gasp my brother? :Shining Armor: Twily! Ah, I've missed you, kid. :Twilight Sparkle: How dare you not tell me in person that you were getting married! :Shining Armor: A threat has been made against Canterlot. Princess Celestia asked that I help provide additional protection. :Twilight Sparkle: But I'm still pretty ticked you're marrying somepony I don't even know. :Shining Armor: Princess Mi Amore Cadenza is Cadance. :Twilight Sparkle: Cadance is only the most amazing pony ever! :Princess Cadance: I hope I'm not interrupting anything important. :Twilight Sparkle: Cadance, it's me! Twilight! :Princess Cadance: Uh huh. :Shining Armor: And I think I should wear it. :Princess Cadance: Are you disagreeing with me? :Twilight Sparkle: She's evil! I saw her put a spell on my brother that made his eyes go all tingling... :Shining Armor: Cadance hasn't been casting spells on me, she's been using her magic to heal me. If I were you, I wouldn't show up to the wedding at all. :Twilight Sparkle: I just lost a brother. I'm sorry. :Princess Cadance: You will be. : :Twilight Sparkle: echoing Hello? Is anyone there? :laughter :Twilight Sparkle: Where am I? :Princess Cadance: The caves beneath Canterlot, once home to greedy unicorns who wanted to claim the gems that could be found inside. And now, your prison. :Twilight Sparkle: Help! Help! :Princess Cadance: laughing It's no use. No one can hear you. And no one will ever think to look for you, either. Most ponies have forgotten that these caves even exist. Which is why they are the ideal place to keep the ones who try to interfere with my plans. laughing :Twilight Sparkle: Plans? What plans? :Princess Cadance: The plans I have for your brother, of course. :Twilight Sparkle: Don't you dare do anything to my brother, you... you monster! :Princess Cadance: Only way to stop me is to catch me! laughing Over here! laughing Nope, over here! laughing :breaking :Princess Cadance: No! Wait! Ugh! Please! Don't hurt me! Twilight, it's me! Please, you have to believe me. I've been imprisoned like you. The Cadance who brought you down here was an imposter. :Twilight Sparkle: Likely story! :Princess Cadance: Sunshine, sunshine, ladybugs awake. Clap your hooves... :Twilight Sparkle and Princess Cadance: ...and do a little shake. :Twilight Sparkle: You remember me! :Princess Cadance: Of course I do. How could I forget the filly I love to sit for the most? :Queen Chrysalis: laughing :Twilight Sparkle: We have to get out of here. We have to stop her! :Queen Chrysalis: laughing :Princess Celestia: Mares and gentlecolts, we are gathered here today to witness the union of Princess Mi Amore Cadenza and Shining Armor. :Princess Cadance: Oh, we're never going to save him. :Twilight Sparkle: We will. We just have to find... there! :Bridesmaids: You're not going anywhere. :Princess Celestia: Princess Cadance and Shining Armor, it is my great pleasure to pronounce you... :Twilight Sparkle: Stop! :Queen Chrysalis: Ugh! Why does she have to be so possessive of her brother? sobbing Why does she have to ruin my special day? :Princess Cadance: Because it's not your special day. It's mine. :Queen Chrysalis: What? But how did you escape my bridesmaids? :Bridesmaids: I want it! :Queen Chrysalis: Hmph. Clever. But you're still too late. :Applejack: I-I don't understand. How can there be two of 'em? :Princess Cadance: She's a changeling. She takes the form of somepony you love and gains power by feeding off your love for them. :gasping :Queen Chrysalis: laughing Right you are, Princess. And as queen of the changelings, it is up to me to find food for my subjects. Equestria has more love than any place I've ever encountered. My fellow changelings will be able to devour so much of it that we will gain more power than we have ever dreamed of! :Princess Cadance: They'll never get the chance! Shining Armor's protection spell will keep them from ever even reaching us. :Queen Chrysalis: chuckling Oh, I doubt that. Isn't that right, dear? :Shining Armor: Mm-hmm. :Queen Chrysalis: Ah, ah, ah. Don't want to go back to the caves, now do you? Ever since I took your place, I've been feeding off Shining Armor's love for you. Every moment he grows weaker and so does his spell. Even now my minions are chipping away at it. :Changelings: laughing :Queen Chrysalis: laughing He may not be my husband, but he is under my total control now. :Twilight Sparkle and Princess Cadance: gasp :Queen Chrysalis: And I'm sorry to say, unable to perform his duties as captain of the royal guard. :Princess Cadance: Not my Shining Armor! :Queen Chrysalis: Soon, my changeling army will break through. First, we take Canterlot. And then, all of Equestria! :Princess Celestia: No. You won't. You may have made it impossible for Shining Armor to perform his spell, but now that you have so foolishly revealed your true self, I can protect my subjects from you! :gasping :Twilight Sparkle: Princess Celestia! :Queen Chrysalis: Ah! Shining Armor's love for you is even stronger than I thought! Consuming him has made me even more powerful than Celestia! :Princess Celestia: The Elements of Harmony. You must get to them, and use their power to defeat the queen. :Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy: Rarity! :Queen Chrysalis: laughing You can run, but you can't hide! :Changelings: laughing :Twilight Sparkle: Go, go! :Rainbow Dash: Looks like we're gonna have to do this the hard way. How did you...? :Twilight Sparkle: They're changelings, remember? :Changelings: They're changelings, remember? :Twilight Sparkle: Don't let them distract you. We have to get to the Elements of Harmony. They're our only hope. :Applejack: OK, this is just gettin' weird. Real me! Real me! :Pinkie Pie: laughing Do me! Do me! Meh, I've seen better. :flying sounds :Princess Cadance: You won't get away with this! Twilight and her friends will... :Queen Chrysalis: You were saying? You do realize the reception's been cancelled, don't you? Go! Feed! laughing It's funny, really. Twilight here was suspicious of my behavior all along. Too bad the rest of you were too caught up in your wedding planning to realize those suspicions were correct. laughing :Applejack: Sorry, Twi. We should've listened to you. :Twilight Sparkle: It's not your fault. She fooled everypony. :Queen Chrysalis: Hmm, I did, didn't I? :Twilight Sparkle: Quick! Go to him while you still have the chance! :sounds :Shining Armor: Wha- whe- huh? Is...is the wedding over? :Queen Chrysalis: It's all over! :Twilight Sparkle: Your spell! Perform your spell! :Queen Chrysalis: laughing What good would that do? My changelings already roam free. :Shining Armor: No! My power is useless now. I don't have the strength to repel them. :Princess Cadance: My love will give you strength. :Queen Chrysalis: Ahaha. What a lovely but absolutely ridiculous sentiment. Noooooo! :Princess Celestia: Don't worry about me. I'm fine. You have a real wedding to put together. :whistling the Bridal Chorus by Richard Wagner :Twilight Sparkle: Seriously, though. I get why the queen of the Changelings wanted to be with you, but how did you get someone as amazing as Cadance to marry you? :Shining Armor: I told her she wouldn't just be gaining a husband, she'd be getting a pretty great sister, too. :Princess Celestia: Mares and gentlecolts, we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of the real Princess Mi Amore Cadenza... :Princess Cadance: Princess Cadance is fine. :Princess Celestia: Hm. The union of Princess Cadance and Shining Armor. The strength of their commitment is clear. The power of their love, undeniable. May we have the rings please? I now pronounce you mare and colt. :cheering :Princess Celestia: This is your victory as much as theirs. You persisted in the face of doubt, and your actions led to your being able to bring the real Princess Cadance back to us. Learning to trust your instincts is a valuable lesson to learn. :Shining Armor and Princess Cadance: kissing :Princess Celestia: Rainbow Dash, that's your cue. :Rainbow Dash: Best - wedding - ever! :Princess Luna: Hello, everypony. Did I miss anything? :Pinkie Pie: Let's get this party started! :Shining Armor: Twilight! None of this would've been possible without you, little sis. Love ya, Twily. :Twilight Sparkle: Love you too, B.B.B.F.F. :Shining Armor: Ready to go? :Princess Cadance: Oh! Almost forgot. :Rarity: IT'S MINE! Oof! Ahaha... ha. :Twilight Sparkle: Now this was a great wedding. :Spike: Oh yeah? Just wait until you see what I have planned for the bachelor party! :Everypony: laughing :fireworks :credits Category:Season 2 transcripts